


Game... Set... Match

by writingramblr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brother/Sister Incest, Bucky Barnes Feels, Changing Tenses, Cryogenics, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Resurrection, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Super Soldier Serum, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream, mentioned - Freeform, scarlet america - Freeform, yes now there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil War, Wanda has used her powers to help Bucky return to his true self.<br/>There's only one problem. Steve now has the chance to be completely and utterly happy with the only person that he loves, but he's holding himself back.<br/>Luckily Wanda can help with that too.</p><p>Along with a little self indulgence, she's going to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinglovingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/gifts).



> this is completely a scarlet america story with lots of stucky thrown in because i felt robbed of it in civil war. i mean they WOULD have kissed in that elevator dammit.
> 
>  
> 
> also this is the fault of sparkinglovingheart and our convo from last night...  
> it is basically porn with a sprinkle of plot.

_"...so awful the destruction we’re seeing after the Avengers had what appears to be a schoolyard brawl in a German airport..."_

Steve clicked the TV off and Wanda snapped her head around to look at him.

"Why are you watching that shit?"

The language wasn't what surprised her, it was the sadness and exhaustion etched on his face.

"It was on, and I was bored."

She answered, hating how pathetic she sounded.

"More boring than sparring with Sam or Scott or Nat?"

Wanda shook her head.

"Nat’s away on a diplomatic mission and Scott's visiting his family. I didn't want to bother Sam."

Steve sighed,

"You wouldn't be a bother. Just ask. Even Bucky would be happy to help entertain you. He owes you. We both do."

Wanda knew she had done the impossible, brought Bucky back, truly and safely of his own mind, banished the trigger words and phrases and links to the Winter Soldier, so that nothing deadly and out of his control existed inside Bucky’s head.

She could see right then, in his head, as well as his best friends, they weren’t sure which one was more grateful, Steve or Bucky.

She wasn’t looking at him still, and she couldn’t, not as her cheeks heated behind her hair, imagining plenty of ways he could make it up to her, even the odds, of a sort.

Both of them would be more than welcome to…

Steve was standing in front of her, and she could avoid him no longer.

“Wanda…please, talk to me. Let me help you, since you’ve helped me.”

Tendrils of red began to swirl around her fingers, and she didn’t have to move to make him come to her eye level, instead, he fell to his knees before her, and his blue eyes shifted to purple, as her power began to creep into his mind.

She wasn’t influencing or harming him, she was just giving him a _push_.

Every man who’d ever met her had had similar thoughts about her, her body, her face, what they’d like to do to her and how they’d treat her.

But Steve Rogers was one of the few to truly treat her with kindness and respect, without expecting anything in return.

Selfless.

He gave and gave and gave, until he thought he could die from it.

Empty.

She saw it all.

The vision he’d had back when they’d been enemies, strangers even, had been one of catharsis as well as it was painful reckoning.

“Steven…tell me your darkest desire. I can keep your secrets. I keep everyone’s.”

He snapped his gaze up from over her shoulder to meet her eyes head on, and she was nearly dazzled with the beauty she saw.

His mind was not only pure and full of earnest humble servitude, there _did_ exist a selfish nature inside him.

He wanted to be someone’s everything, as he’d almost had once, but lost.

She was the most recent candidate for the fantasy. Well, he thought of it as a fantasy, foolishly naive that no woman would ever consent to it.

Wanda bit her lip as she sifted through the layers, peeling back the proverbial onion that was Steve’s library of sexual desires.

Complete and utter domination, as well as possession and pure obedience, before a fatherly compassion won out.

She smiled wickedly, and reached closer to his face, physically touching his skin as her power worked through him.

“You want your lover to call you their one, their only, and Daddy. How perfectly delightful.”

Something shifted, and she sensed he was trying to fight back, fight her off, protect his secrets, but she hummed, and pushed back just a bit harder,

“Shhh. It’s all right. I think it’s beautiful.”

He would be the tenderest of caregivers, and he could never truly harm a woman, not if she didn’t ask. As she pressed further, she saw that there was an exception to his usual dominating nature, one person he wanted to control him, and the name surprised her.

But of course, who else could he be in love with, what other man, than his best friend?

The desire, the need, the craving to be beaten and hurt until he couldn’t breathe but for the tears of relief overwhelmed her, and she pulled back, away, and dropped her hand.

Steve Rogers was indeed a fucked up kinky son of a bitch, but he’d never had a true outlet. It was all swirling and simmering in the back of his mind, underneath many layers of subconscious.

The sudden strength and power he’d been given had not erased the wants of the old Steve Rogers.

Wanda was instantly captivated and fascinated.

She wanted to bring forth the virtual deviant lurking beneath Steve’s skin.

But not here, not now, not in that moment.

Something much more subtle was required.

With a wave of her hand, she erased the last few moments from his mind, and directed him back to his quarters, with a foggy notion to go and take a brief rest.

The door to her room clicked shut and she smiled again.

Dreams were where she did some of her best work, after all.

*

Steve suddenly felt incredibly tired, and he wasn’t sure why. He’d been on his way to check…something, but a strange exhaustion had claimed him, from almost inside his body to his very bones.

He supposed that even super soldiers needed to recover and recharge.

Bucky would have probably told him much the same. After all, he was still out from after Wanda had worked over his mind, setting him free.

The sheets seemed twice as soft and the pillow three times as comfy when Steve finally relaxed onto his bed, having shucked his jacket, shoes, and shirt.

He wouldn’t get cold even if he’d decided to sleep naked, but something, some sort of deep buried sensibility wouldn’t let him do that, probably ever.

He smiled faintly as he imagined Bucky teasing him for being such a prude, even in his old age.

Strangely, that led him to wonder just what his friend would think of how far things had come in the twenty-first century. The silly schoolboy crush he’d had, and probably nursed far longer than was healthy, without ever mentioning it, couldn’t end badly, it might even see the end of an aisle now.

His eyes slide shut, even before he tried to picture how Bucky would react to Steve kissing him.

Instead of the wild nature of his usual dreams, Steve had a peculiar feeling he’d been in the place before. His headspace had never been the same since he’d first encountered Wanda, and he knew he could have asked her if she could repair or remove the traces of her magic, but he almost didn’t want to.

Secretly, he wondered if she could step inside his mind at any point in time, wander around his thoughts, and see his every craving.

Not that there was anything bad.

Not at all.

He didn’t imagine the bare inches of skin that barely hid beneath her short skirts and tight corset like tops.

Didn’t imagine her cornering him, wearing nothing at all besides that red leather jacket and her thigh high boots.

Arousal curled around Steve’s senses, and he saw her there, in his dream, as if he’d conjured her up by mere willpower.

Wanda was walking towards him, just slightly, more pacing the room, as it resembled the Avengers tower in his mind’s eye, from the night of the party.

Before he’d even known her.

“Hello Captain…is that a gun in your pocket, or are you pleased to see me?”

Her voice was more heavily accented than he could recall having heard, but did it matter? None of it was real.

He looked down at himself and was mildly surprised to find himself naked from the waist up, wearing a nice pair of black dress pants, and no shoes.

But the tenting in his pants did surprise him more.

He tried always to be in perfect control. Even around girls he’d liked before the ice, he’d never allow himself to be visibly aroused.

“Uh…”

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

She hadn’t even touched him yet, but he felt almost on the cusp of orgasm.

How long had it been since he’d been with a woman?

Decades.

Offers could be counted in the hundreds, or maybe dozens, realistically. But he couldn’t say yes while his true love still lived. She’d been out of his grasp for so long, but he still couldn’t let himself fall for anyone.

But they’d danced.

In the vision.

She’d seemed to say, ‘It’s okay.’

He’d almost kissed her, and then he’d woken up.

But this, this dream wasn’t ending.

It was spiraling rapidly out of control.

The room was turning dark red, and Wanda was drifting ever closer.

He blinked, and found them now in a bedroom, some room with a horribly gauche four poster bed made up with black silk sheets, and curtains that could be drawn to hide the occupants.

“We’re here Captain.”

Steve looked around himself, feeling rather as if he was drowning, it was like being underwater.

“Where?”

Wanda snapped her fingers, and her clothes dissolved, just as he swore he felt his skin being kissed by cool air.

He didn’t have to look down to know he was naked too.

“We’re in the center of your darkest fantasy. You’re going to hurt me, use me, and I’m going to love it…Daddy.”

Her eyes were glowing red, and he was about to protest, maybe even beg her to stop saying things like that, she was innocent, too young, and he would never…

But she was on all fours, in front of him on the bed, and there was a long hard rod in his hand, as he watched, his arms moved of their own accord, and he hit her smack on her bare ass.

She screamed in what had to be horror, but she was laughing and smiling at him.

Why did this make him feel like he was about to die of pleasure?

“Yes…make it hurt Daddy. Harder.”

He dropped the stick, threw it aside, with all the power he could muster, still feeling like he was underwater, and took his hand to hit her, until his palm was burning with the pain that she had to be experiencing too.

“Yes! Please…more.”

She was sighing, sounding as if he was granting her every wish, and when he tried to stop himself, he just hit her again, and again.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to stop, wanting to wake up from what had clearly become a nightmare of him torturing Wanda, and when he opened his eyes, to his dismay, he wasn’t back to reality yet.

She was now facing him, naked as the day she’d been born, but for the dark waves of hair falling down her body framing perfect breasts and drawing his eye to her sex, completely bare to his gaze.

“Oh god…”

Her hands were on him, and he was bucking into her touch, his cock impossibly hard in her grasp,

“Come for me Daddy. I need you to let go.”

When had she gotten on her knees?

She was looking up at him, with wide eyes, no trace of red glow in them, and he couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He came with a shuddering gasp, and woke up to find himself twisted in sweaty sheets, with the front of his sleep pants soaked from his release.

Steve fell back down, and laid perfectly still for a few moments, catching his breath as he came down from the pleasurable high from the first wet dream he’d had since long before the ice.

He never would get over just how vivid it had all felt. Like he’d been doing and saying everything.

His veins seemed to flood with ice water when he had a horrible realization that Wanda could have possibly picked up on his dreams or thoughts.

He groaned aloud.

How could he possibly face her again? He almost wanted to run to her and apologize, beg for her forgiveness and yet…

He couldn’t go anywhere until he showered.

He grimaced and then sighed. No point delaying the inevitable.


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the REAL smut.

Wanda was playing with swirls of energy in her palms, tossing them back and forth when there was a gentle knock on her bedroom door.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she called out,

“Enter.”

She didn’t have to look to know it was Steve.

 _‘That was fast.’_ She thought to herself, feeling his levels of tension and nervousness off the charts, or at least from where they usually were.

He was quite a bit less than calm.

As if he’d had a bad dream that had frazzled him.

“Wanda…I need to talk to you.”

She lazily looked over at him, shifting slightly so that she was sitting up straight and shrugged,

“What about?”

She saw something change in his expression, and he seemed to be fighting with the urge to actually tell her why he was _really_ there, warring with his better self, the noble bits.

“I meant to see you sooner. I wanted to thank you for what you did…”

She waved a hand around,

“For your Bucky? Of course. It was nothing. Don’t thank me. I was glad I could help one less person feel crazy inside their own mind.”

The bitterness tingeing her words was accidental, but it slipped through nonetheless.

Steve moved closer, and actually sat down beside her, on her bed.

“Not only that, but you gave him his life back, you gave me back my friend, completely whole again.”

Wanda wanted to shake him, hard, that was how frustrating he was.

He was basically confessing his love for Bucky to her, and yet…he couldn’t bear to admit that to who needed to really hear it, besides the fact he also wanted to have fucking hot sex with him as well?

That would probably break him all over again.

Wanda sighed.

“If only you could do me a favor in return…”

She trailed off, biting her lip, and glancing away from him, playing the demure innocent.

She saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, and she knew, without reading his mind, he was thinking of the dream.

Oh she’d noticed his damp blond hair.

He’d walked in smelling of a fresh ocean breeze and pine needles. Straight from the shower.

Dirty little thing.

Didn’t matter, she could still smell the faint bitterness of his arousal, and she could almost see the wisps of orgasmic bliss floating in the air around his body. He’d been so pent up, she wondered when the last time had been that he had masturbated before her little gift.

Her mouth practically began to water as she imagined pouncing on him, getting him riled up with a nudge on the right nerves, and pulling him right out of his pants and putting him on her tongue.

“Wanda? What do you need? I’m happy to help anyway I can.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she smirked,

“Oh Captain…you shouldn’t have said that.”

There was a tiny spark of realization in his eyes, just a split second before she lifted a hand, pulling him closer, as her influence worked him over again.

This time, all she did was dissolve the barriers between his self control and his true desire.

His strong arms were pulling her onto his lap and his hands were halfway up her skirt before she had time to even blink.

He was kissing her fiercely, so much so she nearly lost concentration.

Instead, she shoved her hands in his hair, ensuring it was properly mussed, and bit his bottom lip hard enough to get his attention.

He groaned into the kiss, and then pulled away, lucid for a few moments.

“What is this? Are you sure you want me to…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence!

She wanted him, the _real_ Steve to lose his inhibitions and just _take_ what he wanted already.

“Yes, yes I really do.”

With a flick of her finger, she slammed the door shut and locked it, guaranteeing no interruption from anyone, unless expressly asked for, and she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back onto her bedspread, thighs locking on either side of his hips, and when she ground herself down against the seam of his jeans, she could already feel him hardening.

Super soldier serum was more than helpful.

If any normal man had come that hard a mere half hour before, he would have been down for the count for a while longer, but not Steve Rogers.

“God Wanda, you feel so good, and you taste like strawberries.”

She pulled back from him to stare down with a wicked smile,

“And that’s just how my mouth tastes. Imagine how delicious I am elsewhere.”

She trailed a finger down his bare arm, feeling him shiver, and he sighed,

“I don’t think…I wouldn’t know what to do.”

She bit her lip, and shrugged,

“Another time perhaps then. I don’t want to be teaching you. I want you to fuck me…hard. Please…Daddy?”

The word slipped out like an accident, but she saw how his pupils dilated, as close to him as she was, and his heartbeat sped up.

Underneath her, he seemed to get twice as hard, and before she could blink again, he’d used his strength to flip them over, so that he was pinning her to the bed.

“Is that really what you want?”

He breathed out, as if every word pained him.

Wanda nodded,

“It’s what you want to. If you hurt me, it’s okay.”

The unspoken words were that he really _couldn’t_ hurt _her_ of all people, but she saw the relief it gave him to hear that.

He moved up and off of her, giving a moment of pause, before reaching out to rip her skirt in half down a seam.

His eyes widened as he realized she was just wearing a pair of black lace panties beneath, and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

“Do you like them?”

She’d put them on just for him, and would have gone without completely, but she had a feeling the Cap side of him would appreciate the sexier gesture rather than full on wanton bad girl.

“I love them.”

He grabbed her hips and forcibly flipped her over, so that she was lying on her stomach, and she nearly squealed in delight. He really was going to spank her.

The first hit wasn’t a surprise, she’d been expecting it, but the second that followed right after was.

The next time he touched her, it was to tear off the panties, and no doubt he tossed them aside. No matter, she had a dozen more just like them inside her clothing drawer.

Natasha had been surprisingly encouraging of her buying naughty underwear.

Wanda managed a smile before the next hit, and it took her breath away.

She’d not even done a thing to him since the first little push upon his arrival, and already she was incredibly aroused and impressed by how he’d done.

She didn’t have to look to know he’d shucked his pants and she could hear the obscene noise as he stroked himself while looming over her.

No condoms needed, not when sheer witchcraft was involved.

“Do it.”

She ordered, but it came out as a breathy whine, and the instant he pushed inside her, he smacked her bare ass again.

It was simmering down to a slow burn of pain, but not nearly enough to reach her zone of uncomfortable.

He was having the time of his life, she could tell. Just a tiny peek inside his mind, and she was nearly blinded by the pure white light enveloping his mind.

Sex truly was a religious experience for him it seemed.

“How does that feel?”

He probably meant to sound more harsh or demanding, but it was more like a pleading question.

“It’s heaven Daddy.”

Even as he continued to spank her, his other hand was incredibly gentle on her left hip, and when she could feel him getting close, she jumped inside his mind even further, feeding off his pleasure to fuel her own, which as a result, doubled back, pushing him over as she was pulled along.

He came for nearly a full twenty seconds, remained nearly silent, to his credit. She couldn’t help gasping out his name, sans the Daddy, and she hoped he’d remember later and punish her.

Not that they’d set up any sort of rules or requirements, but she just loved being spanked by him.

He pulled out of her slowly, carefully, so tender, even though her ass might have been on fire.

When he collapsed onto her bed, chest heaving from exertion, his arms were splayed open, and he beckoned her into them.

She gladly snuggled into his embrace, and when he kissed her forehead, clearly still in a bit of a daze she wondered if she was still tasting and experiencing his emotions, or the fearful bliss was all her.

“That was…incredible. Thank you. I’m sorry if it was…”

He trailed off, seeming to be uncomfortable with the only word he could have used next.

Wanda finished for him.

“Weird? Yes. Kinky? Absolutely. Wrong? Not ever. You were perfect.”

He let out a shaky breath, and then she saw him lick his lips, as he tended to do before a heavy thought emerged.

“Kinky…yeah. I’ve heard Nat use that word. I just never thought it would be applied to me.”

Wanda traced mindless shapes on Steve’s bare chest,

“I’m afraid that’s what it means when you have mind blowing sex while hitting someone. Blurring the lines between pain and pleasure…that’s what it means to be a Dominant. That’s what you are. It’s okay. Deep down, you know it. Someday you’ll admit it to your lovers.”

Steve was frowning, she was sure.

“Lovers? As far as I can tell, there’s just one of you.”

Wanda grinned, before pressing a kiss just above his left nipple.

“For now. But I know that you want to be someone else. I mean, I’d be happy to watch that. Or join in if you wanted.”

Clearly back to square one, she saw his mind swirling rapidly down a drain of uncertainty, pointedly avoiding thinking about who he would really want, and instead she saw flickers of images, her body and his interwoven with Natasha, or her with Sam, him watching off to the side, but that one faded faster than it had appeared.

“I…don’t know. That could be fun I guess.”

Wanda laughed softly, so he’d know she wasn’t reacting to him.

“It will be fun. But Nat and Sam wasn’t who I meant. Bucky. You notice how I called him yours and you didn’t deny it? You love him…its okay to say aloud.”

He only froze underneath her touch for a few seconds.

“I…you’re right. I do love him…but I’m very fond of you too.”

Wanda looked up at him, and saw his eyes full of something bordering on desperation.

“I know that Steve. You don’t have to tell me things like that because we just had hot sweaty sex. But I appreciate it. You can love more than one person at once, you must know that.”

Steve broke the stare, and winced slightly,

“I’ve always just been too scared to do anything more than be there for him as a friend. But I’ll tell you a secret, when I went to go find him in Bucharest, seeing him in person for the first time in months, almost a year, I wanted to do nothing more than pull him into my arms and…”

He trailed off.

Wanda licked her lips and sat up slightly, her hand sliding down to play with the hairs just below his navel, inches from his currently soft cock,

“And what?”

Steve let out a strangled groan as her fingers twitched ever closer to his naked flesh,

“Kiss him til my lips were numb.”

“Is that right?”

Steve’s eyes had been drooping closer and closer to shut, but now they snapped open wide as he sat up quickly like a rubber band snapping in half, and Wanda turned to follow his gaze over her shoulder, spotting a familiar silver gleam.

“Bucky!”

Steve’s voice broke on that single word, partly out of shock, and partly because Wanda had finally touched him, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking upwards slowly.

“So glad you could join us.”

She murmured, knowing perfectly well both super soldiers would be able to hear her.

Bucky’s mouth twisted from surprised amusement to something infinitely hotter,

“I always _come_ when I’m called.”

His eyes dropped to where Wanda was working Steve back up to full hardness, and she could have clapped with delight.

Game.

Set.

Match.

Steve’s move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i title dropped


	3. Score

Steve was unable to move, not daring to believe the situation he’d been caught in. The strange thing was, Bucky didn’t seem to be embarrassed or even prepared to scold, he looked like he wanted to _join_ them.

Licking his lips, mustering all his strength in his current position, Steve looked at Wanda and then to Bucky, before speaking,

“You’re okay with this?”

His best friend wasn’t even able to tear his own eyes from Steve’s cock, still trapped in Wanda’s hands,

“Abso-fucking-lutely. I thought you’d never ask honestly.”

Three long strides, and Bucky was right in front of him, metal hand yanking behind his neck, pulling him just high enough to lean down and kiss.

Wanda was in between them for barely a second before stretching back and out of the way.

She didn’t stop touching Steve.

He gasped into Bucky’s mouth, lips parting like his breath was the thing of life.

The metal of his arm was cool on the back of Steve’s neck, and the slight pull of his hairs in the mechanical fingers was just enough to push the right buttons.

Suddenly it wasn’t a matter of if, but when Steve was going to come again.

Bucky nipped his bottom lip, and pulled away to look at Wanda,

“Do it. I want to see his face.” The harsh whisper was all Steve needed.

He groaned out his release, thrusting up into Wanda’s hand as ropes of his come covered her hand and spilled over his bare chest.

It was a fight to keep his eyes open afterwards, he’d never felt more peaceful from such a hard climax, but when Bucky’s hand left the back of his neck to grasp Wanda’s hand, lifting it to his mouth to lick her fingers clean, Steve couldn’t look away all at once.

“Holy shit.” He muttered, seeing something like sparks passing between his best friend and Wanda.

“Kiss me.”

Wanda demanded suddenly, before glancing once at Steve, and when he nodded, Bucky grinned slightly, before moving to comply, his flesh hand rising to cup her cheek, starting off tender, before rapidly turning the kiss into something more resembling hunger and ravishment.

Steve decided if they were going to do this, Bucky needed to lose some clothes to even the odds.

He was reaching out to undo Bucky’s pants before he realized quite what he was doing.

Was Wanda doing something to him? Turning him into some sort of sexually uninhibited maniac?

“No Steven. You’re about to get all you’ve ever wanted. It’s enough to make anyone hurry. But don’t. We have all the time in the world.”

Her fingers were waving in front of his eyes, dragging his attention from the front of Bucky’s pants, which although quite appealing, did not have the same allure of Wanda, lips red from Bucky’s rough kiss.

He leaned in to kiss her, and wondered if he couldn’t taste himself on her tongue, as he heard the click and snap of Bucky’s pants being undone.

“Damn this magic is fucking helpful.”

Bucky murmured, and when Steve moved back from Wanda, he looked over to see his best friend naked, metal arm glimmering in the fading light from the sun.

“Wow.”

He took a moment, just drinking in the sight of him, and he wondered how long it would be before Bucky blushed from that.

He never did.

Wanda was the one to break the stillness, stepping up and away from them to shuck off her top, and run her fingers through her hair.

“Go on then.”

She was speaking for Steve of course, who was pretty far gone down the road of speechless at Bucky’s sheer masculine beauty.

He basically pounced on Steve, hands grabbing and touching as much bare skin as could be, as their lips met in a bruising kiss once more.

They rolled over a couple times, until Bucky ended up on top, shaggy brown hair falling around to gently frame his face as he looked down at Steve.

“How long have you wanted this?”

Steve looked away, afraid all over again.

As if the little bit of happiness he’d stolen from the universe could simply go up in smoke at any moment.

Wanda was instantly at their side, one hand stroking down Bucky’s bare spine, the other caressing Steve’s forehead.

“Shhhh. Don’t think so hard. You’re safe here. I’m not going to let anyone touch this…”

Steve licked his lips, and sighed,

“Probably since the moment I thought I’d lost you, and then found you. That mission might have saved over 200 men, but you were all that mattered to me.”

The smile that broke over Bucky’s face was nearly dazzling to both Steve and Wanda. He really was beautiful.

“You’re such a punk, you know that?”

It was said with such innate fondness it nearly made Steve ache.

“I know.”

Bucky suddenly ground his hips down against Steve, considering their current states, it meant both their cocks were touching for a few seconds, and Steve’s instantly parted in a gasp.

“You drove me nearly insane back then and you still do. Frustrates the hell out of me, well, it did. At least now I can finally _have_ you.”

Steve’s blue eyes widened slightly, and Wanda spotted a few flecks of green and gold in his irises.

“What? What do you mean?”

Bucky moved to lean on his elbows, freeing his hands to start riling Steve up, his flesh one reaching between their bodies to grasp his cock, and his metal one gently stroking his cheek.

“Oh Steve…you’ve got a few things to learn, but the most important is this, a man can be fucked, not just do the fucking. I’ve got dibs on that perfect ass of yours. If you want. If not, we can do whatever.”

He shrugged it off, like it was nothing, but even Steve could see how much he really wanted it. In that moment, Steve wanted nothing more than that.

“Please.”

His voice nearly broke at the plea, and Wanda shifted subtly beside them.

She was about to be front and center to the show of the century.

Bucky grinned again,

“Really?”

Steve nodded.

“Okay great. We’ll just need some…stuff.”

Wanda waved her fingers, calling forth a bottle of lube from midair, actually summoned from her bathroom cabinet.

“Like this?”

Bucky nodded appreciatively.

“What’s that?”

Steve asked, watching as Bucky sat back, lifting away from him, while his flesh hand still stroked over Steve’s cock, he let Wanda pour a little of the clear liquid onto his metal palm, fingers flexing to rub it all over his thumb and forefinger.

“You didn’t think I was just going to jump into my dick inside you? That fucking hurts.”

Bucky practically winced as he spoke, and Steve felt himself blushing.

“Oh.”

Wanda glanced over to Bucky, and the glance they exchanged nearly had Steve questioning it, before the touch of cool metal beneath his balls brought his focus back to the moment.

“Oh!”

Bucky slowly worked a single finger inside of him, easily helped by the slick lubrication, and when Steve was gasping, almost on the verge of begging for more, he added another.

Steve’s cock was dripping onto his bare chest as he writhed under Bucky’s clever hands, and when he thought he was getting close he spoke again,

“I want you to fuck me now…please Buck!”

Bucky looked absolutely ready to do just that, and he paused only a moment to slick his own likely achingly hard cock up with lube, before slowly pressing into Steve.

Inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully inside, only then did Steve dare to take a breath.

It felt almost on the edge of painfully pleasurable, but he couldn’t help wondering what it would have been like without any prep.

Wanda had touched on it before, and she’d been exactly right.

He wanted no one to dominate him, except Bucky.

Bucky could have grabbed him and thrown him on the bed, fucked into him dry and left him wet, but he’d have been utterly high with glee.

He looked over from where Bucky had just grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together, to see Wanda touching herself, rubbing slow circles on her clit as she watched the two of them.

“Wanda…”

He sighed out her name, not wanting her to feel left out in any way and she met his gaze with a hungry expression.

“You look so good while you’re getting fucked…Daddy.”

Bucky’s face twitched towards a semblance of a frown, but then Steve moved against him, driving all sense and focus away, and he gritted his teeth, pressing forward and thrusting harder, til Steve was scrambling for a hold on the sheets, on the verge of babbling nonsense right before he came.

He could probably hold off another handful of seconds, but Bucky just felt too good, and his cock kept hitting right up against a spot inside him that felt pretty damn close to heavenly.

Wanda suddenly surged forwards, crawling down Steve’s body to place her lips around the head of his cock, putting her pert ass right beside Steve’s face, and without thinking, he spanked her.

She moaned and the sound vibrated through him,  and that was it, he was gone, done for, coming so hard he thought he might have seen literal stars and stripes.

Bucky shouted out Steve’s name when he followed a moment later, and Steve swore he could feel Wanda smiling around his slowly softening dick.

She pulled away and spun around to press a delicate kiss against his cheek, while Bucky carefully pulled out of him, still with enough sensation to make him twitch slightly.

“Did you like that Daddy?”

Wanda seemed to coo, and Steve nodded breathlessly, wondering if his heart rate would ever be normal again, now that he had Bucky, in so many more ways than one.

Speaking of which, he was right there, nibbling up the side of Steve’s neck, before nipping at his ear.

“Oh Steve you felt so good around my cock. Better than I could have dreamed possible.”

Bucky and Steve shared a final fierce kiss before the edges of exhaustion claimed them, and neither noticed Wanda slipping out of the bed, and even the room.

*

Summoning herself a blood red silk robe, Wanda snuck out to the kitchen, leaving the two super soldiers to drift off to well deserved sleep in each other’s arms.

She grinned to herself as she walked towards the fridge, feeling a strange welling of pride blooming inside her chest, instead of what should for all rights be jealousy.

They were incredibly sexy together, and clearly made each other very happy. Their first time should have been perfect, and if she could say so, had quite easily looked it.

“Wanda? What are you doing up still?”

Natasha’s voice was a soothing lull to her ears, and Wanda glanced to the digital clock on the oven before realizing it was past midnight.

How had something that had been a few hours seemed so quick?

Being inside the center of the storm perhaps.

She turned to face the red haired super spy and grinned, orange juice carafe gripped triumphantly in hand,

“Couldn’t sleep I guess. Welcome back.”

Natasha sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, before waving her hand, to which Wanda complied, handing over the container.

She took a large swig and then handed it back, grimacing.

  
“Something wrong?”

Wanda was confused. It had tasted okay to her.

Natasha chuckled,

“Nothing wrong exactly, but it could use more vodka.”

Wanda nodded understandingly.

“I see. Was your trip productive?”

Natasha shrugged, and Wanda sensed a massive wave of discomfort roll off the spy’s shoulders. Perhaps it could have gone better, but clearly something was wearing on her.

“Not terribly. Tony’s still a bit nonconformative. Even with our friend the King on our side. It’s kind of a shame. I know he just needs a good fucking and he’d stop being so uptight…shit, sorry. That’s probably a bit too inappropriate for your ears.”

Natasha winced at herself, and Wanda bit her tongue to keep from laughing. If only she knew…

Well, come to think of it, didn’t she have some kind of weird history with Bucky?

“Oh no, not at all. I think maybe we all do now and then.”

Natasha’s gaze snapped to Wanda’s instantly, and she knew she’d got her attention fully.

“What was that?”

Wanda smiled gently,

“I think you’ll find you’re not the only one in need of a bit of tension release. Cap and his friend found theirs. Perhaps they, or Mister Wilson could help you find yours. Or I could. I’m not picky.”

Natasha looked slightly wary, and Wanda was already setting the container down, prepared to magick away the last few minutes, when the spy’s lips parted,

“You might be on to something. Sam wasn’t exactly against my flirting when we first met in D.C. He’s very cute…”

She looked thoughtful, and Wanda fought the urge to clap with delight.

“Bucky too.”

Natasha glanced at her,

“Oh but he’s taken. You’ve said it yourself. He’s all Steve’s. You should see how they look at each other when they think no one else is watching. It’s almost disgusting.”

Natasha made a face, and Wanda bit her lip, before guessing.

“You don’t like the idea of love, do you? You think true happiness is fleeting, no?”

Natasha sighed, shaking her head slightly, shifting her long red curls from one shoulder to another,

“I don’t know what I believe anymore. I thought I had something once…with someone, but then things changed.”

Wanda didn’t have to look inside the spy’s head to see the Hawkeye. Like Natasha had just said, it was obvious every time she looked at him.

They’d been unable to fight each other, and that would not go away with time. They shared a connection, a type of love that could not be named, but love nonetheless.

“I’m sorry.” Wanda offered.

Natasha put on a smile that was more fake than Wanda’s own past mask of calm,

“It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s really. I gotta go lay down. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Wanda smiled again, and nodded.

“Goodnight Natasha.”

“Night.”

Left alone again in the kitchen, with only her thoughts, Wanda sighed.

It seemed she was going to have to do _everything_ herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm who's up next?


	4. Swing

Natasha finally crawled out of her bed cocoon around eleven, and was surprised to find she wasn’t the last one going for breakfast in the kitchen.

Steve and Bucky were leaning over the island, chatting with each other about something while the coffee pot percolated and Wanda was across from them, perched on a barstool and perusing the morning’s paper.

“I forgot I still got one of those.”

Natasha piped up, snagging everyone’s attention, and earning a wry smile from Wanda, while Steve and Bucky both nodded to her before returning to gazing into their own eyes.

Or whatever.

Natasha didn’t care about a single thing until she’d had at least two cups of strong coffee.

“It’s double strength.”

Wanda murmured, and Natasha could have hugged her.

She didn’t pause to ask the boys if the coffee was done, for it had stopped gurgling at once, and she knew suddenly that it was a full pot made just for her. Everyone else had probably had one or two cups already.

It was kind of nice how well they knew her, but also a little creepy, and come to think of it, annoying. She grimaced as she took the first sip. It was bitter as fuck for the strength, but she wasn’t about to cave in front of them all and add sugar and milk.

The Black Widow enjoyed her coffee like her name, strong and solo.

But that wasn’t the most pressing issue that was making her a little annoyed.

It was the sappy way that Steve and Bucky were making eyes at each other, without any shame or consideration for their company.

God only knew where Sam had gotten to.

He was probably a horrible morning person who got up when the sun did and was already halfway through sparring.

“Barnes. With me. Now.”

She took a large gulp of her coffee and set it down with less gentleness than should have been needed, right beside Wanda’s hand gripping the paper, and practically dragged Bucky away from Steve.

Not by the ear, but almost.

“What’s going on?”

He was asking, and she could only shake her head, sighing until they’d gotten out of super soldier earshot.

“Bucky… I know you are fond of Steve, but you can’t just expect to wine and dine him right from under my nose.”

The former Winter Soldier was frowning, and Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face,

“I’m serious. He’s been through a lot. I know you two have history, but so do we.”

She paused, unsure if he’d understand she meant he and her, not her and Steve.

“I had no idea you felt that way about him. I mean, I’ll always love him, and if it’s what he wants, I’d be happy to step aside. Let you two be together.”

Fuck.

He did misunderstand her.

Natasha was shaking her head before she could even speak,

“No, no wait…”

Bucky suddenly pulled her into his arms, taking her completely off guard,

“It’s all right. _My vsegda budem imet' v Moskve._ ” 1* 

His rough stubbled cheek was brushing across hers as he planted a brisk kiss on her jawline, when she dug her hand into his side,

“Stop. _Nyet._ That’s not what I meant.”

She lifted her hand to cup his face, and smiled as tenderly as she could, still the expression felt so very foreign, as she continued, finally with his full attention,

“I care for Steve, very much, yes, but I do not want him _at your_ expense. I simply want you to know, if you hurt him in any way, then I will kill you. But that is all.”

Bucky grinned all at once, and surged forward, kissing her soundly on the lips before she could realize what was happening.

“Natalia, Natalia, _Ty slishkom mnogo dlya menya_ …er, you’re completely losing your mind over this. I loved you, and still do. We simply need to catch up. But Steve…he is like the other half of my soul, to be able to have both of you in my life…I just, I can’t believe it sometimes. How lucky I am.” 2*

Natasha bit her lip, unwilling to pull away from him, despite how ridiculous he was being,

“Barnes, _Kogda ty tak poetichno_?”  3*

He shrugged,

“Probably when Wanda found a way to save me from myself. She’s so much more than she seems.”

Natasha wasn’t about to argue that, but the dreamy look on Bucky’s face instantly told her she was missing something very key.

“What do you mean?”

Bucky licked his lips and glanced back towards the kitchen,

“I dunno if I could tell you. I think it’d be better if you asked her.”

Natasha cocked a red brow at him, and he grinned sheepishly,

“I’m sorry okay? I’m just not good at talking about her…powers and all.”

“Right…”

They began to walk back towards the kitchen, and both caught the tail of the conversation between Steve and Wanda.

“…Slept well?”

“Better than since before I went into the ice, probably since before all this…safer than I could have thought possible.”

Bucky was beaming like it was Christmas, then he swooped in to slap Steve’s shoulder,

“Talking about last night are we?”

He threw a wink to Natasha, and Wanda’s cheeks flushed instantly.

Steve was nearly the same color, the second he noticed that Wanda was no longer the only witness to his confession.

“What am I missing?”

Natasha finally asked, tired of the games.

Wanda sighed slowly, and then licked her lips before answering,

“Both Steve and Bucky had something’s to work out…I merely aided them.”

Judging by Bucky’s shit eating grin and Steve’s pink ears, the ‘therapy’ Wanda was referring to had to be somewhat sexual in nature.

Natasha wasn’t stupid. She’d dabbled, and even been trained as a Widow to use her sexuality as a weapon as much as her bare fists or any blade or gun to cross her palms.

“Really now?”

Her arms folded over her chest, and she was surprised to notice both Bucky and Steve deferred their glances to her breasts before taking in her frown.

“It’s not like it sounds…”

Steve began, but Bucky interrupted,

“It’s okay Steve…she understands.”

His arm was now clasped over Steve’s and Wanda was watching them both, with something like a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

Natasha exhaled slowly,

“Does what you said still stand?”

Bucky was nodding almost before she’d finished the sentence and she could practically see the wheels turning inside Steve’s head.

When he reached the conclusion, he turned even redder, if possible.

Wanda, who was probably having a good laugh at the entire thing, managed to vanish behind the newspaper completely, giving the three of them a tiny fraction of privacy.

“I think we all need to have a little chat.”

Natasha finally said.

Bucky, still holding Steve’s hand, atop the counter, nodded again, and Steve swallowed, before agreeing.

“Let’s take a walk.”

Wanda gave the thumbs up as they shuffled out of the kitchen, and Natasha wondered if she hadn’t been planning the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian phrases thanks to google translate.
> 
> 1* 'We’ll always have Moscow.'  
> 2* 'You’re too much for me.'  
> 3* 'When did you get so poetic?'


	5. Pop-Fly

Sam Wilson was, as Natasha would have put it, injected fully with heavy levels of snark, a complete and utter morning person. The sun rose and so did he.

Currently he was swimming laps in the enormous pool that nearly circled the mansion of Natasha’s, and he was prepared to stop upon the fourth mile, when he noticed a small figure in the distance, exiting the back of the house and approaching the start of the pool.

“Hello Sam!”

With a small wave, Sam realized it was Wanda. She and he had barely had any real time to catch up since being broken out of the Raft Prison, and though they’d trained consistently with Steve and Natasha back at the Avengers compound, that suddenly seemed like ages in the past.

He crawled out of the pool, beelining for his towel, considering the chilly breeze even though the sun was now high in the sky, it being almost noon.

“What’s up kid?”

Wanda winced at the word, and he could have bit his tongue.

That was stupid.

“Just coming outside to get a breath of fresh air. There’s far too much going on inside.”

Sam frowned,

“Are the super spies fighting?”

Wanda’s face broke into a sunny smile, and he swore he felt something shift inside his knees. Like he could have collapsed.

That was weird.

But yeah, she was quite pretty when she did that.

“No, merely the opposite.”

Sam paused halfway through toweling off his back and neck,

“They’re making origami?”

Wanda licked her lips and shrugged,

“Something like that.”

Sam wasn’t a total idiot.

He knew Steve and Bucky weren’t exactly platonic bros, but considering the time period they’d been from, more than likely they had a bit of catching up and talking to do.

Natasha however, he was surprised about. She wasn’t usually one to get touchy-feely or hands on in any way unless they were sparring.

He’d had bruises from those fists and he still did.

The suit wasn’t perfect after all.

He also didn’t have any sort of serum running through his veins to help him heal faster than normal, which he wasn’t bitter about at all, nuh-uh.

“So does that mean you have to eat lunch with me?” He finally asked, and Wanda shrugged,

“Perhaps. If you’d like company.”

He finally grinned,

“You think I’d prefer eating by myself while everyone else has all the fun? Hell no.”

Wanda extended her arm, and he took it at once, letting her lead him back inside. He also noticed how there wasn’t a chill to the air anymore, and how her usually green eyes looked darker, like hazel brown.

Was she using her power to keep him warm?

That was thoughtful of her.

*

Wanda didn’t mind keeping Sam occupied, after all there would be awkward questions if he tried to go search out anyone, as she knew they currently were all inside one room, and not talking or making any sort of paper art.

There might have been some folding going on, but less dainty and delicate than the crafting.

She grinned to herself, and hoped Sam wouldn’t notice.

In fact…she waved a hand around, pretending to merely be twirling a strand of hair, dipping just below the surface of Sam’s mind. There was a particularly interesting tidbit of thought drifting by in that moment, he thought she looked pretty.

That was sweet.

Oh.

When she’d smiled, he’d felt weak in the knees.

She instantly made a note to smile like that at him, and indeed anyone, much more often.

Clint had told her she was able to be sad _or_ depressed if she stayed behind, or went back to school, but he’d been wrong, in many ways.

She wasn’t overall sad and depressed, simply overwhelmed with having to bury her feelings and desires for the ‘greater good’ that had been the missions.

_Pietro._

Still hurt to think of him.

But he’d want her to be her best self…to keep from the edges of the darkness curling inside her own mind.

So she’d abandoned it. Been selfless.

Not for much longer.

With her powers, she could rip apart the very fabric of space time and reality if she really concentrated. So why should she have to settle for less than perfection?

Back to Sam, who was puttering about the kitchen like a regular Mr.Mom of sorts, throwing together some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Wanda recalled that Natasha hadn’t denied an interest in him. She could see in his mind that he was fond, and even admired her.

Perhaps if Natasha and Wanda both approached him he’d be interested.

Natasha deserved to have a decent amount of fun. Wanda had seen something terribly dark and sad inside the corner of the spy’s mind, where Clint’s face had dwelled.

“What did you want to drink?”

Sam asked, bringing her attention to him once again, and Wanda smiled gently,

“Just a glass of milk is fine. Thank you.”

He poured them both one and took a seat beside her around at the bar top, and then lifted his sandwich half to bump her own,

“Cheers.”

She bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Superhero or not, Sam Wilson was a bit of a dork.

It was extremely endearing, and easy to see how Steve had become his friend so quickly.

He chatted with her about nothing in particular, as she carefully sifted through his thoughts, not at all surprised to find he was fairly tame with his own proclivities, except where Steve himself was concerned.

It seemed Wanda was not the only one fond of the Captain in many more ways than were considered generally appropriate.

‘On your left’ was also a phrase she saw often, winding about Steve’s muscled arms and several steamy fantasies seemed to end with Sam usually kissing him after a particularly heated sparring session.

Far as she could tell, they had never even touched upon it, but she imagined Steve would probably be open to considering it.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?”

Wanda blurted out, and to her surprise she saw Sam beginning to blush.

Rapid fire images danced through his mind and in return her own over the connection she’d created.

Natasha and Steve and the three of them together, all before vanishing in a bright flash.

“Not yet. But I’ve got a person in mind. I’ve never actually told anyone…but how did you know?”

Wanda was drawing a blank.

“Know what?”

Sam ducked his head, and grinned,

“That I play both sides?”

“Oh! I was merely curious…covering all the bases…as they say.”

Wanda could have bit her tongue. She nearly had given away her own tricks, all because Sam was so intuitive.

“Okay. Yeah, it was still ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ when I was in the Air Force…so I didn’t.”

Wanda nodded understandingly,

“Of course, your country has always been a little backwards in that area…among others.”

Sam chuckled softly,

“You can say that again.”

“Well, at least that’s changing…slowly.”

Sam nodded,

“Yeah, if it were me, and I found someone I knew I loved, I’d tell them as fast as I could. You never know what day is your last. Cheesy as hell, I know.”

Wanda shook her head,

“Not at all. I believe in that. No time should be wasted. It is why we are having lunch alone after all.”

Sam blinked for a minute, silent, before shaking his head as well,

“Goddamn. I knew it. They’re all having a party without us.”

Wanda smirked,

“In a way. Not sure if you’d want to attend, there would be a lot of hands and limbs in general to contend with.”

Sam was still blushing,

“Still. What a way to go. Like…if one died the next day.”

Wanda tried to keep from laughing, but she couldn’t do it.

Sam joined in with her only a few seconds later, and the rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by, as she spent it with the pilot himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yes, the sam/wanda portion is more platonic than not, but not with anyone else for long...


	6. Home Base

“Honey I’m home!”

Clint called out, walking inside Natasha’s mansion, stepping slightly carefully over the welcome mat, as he knew she had more than her share of booby-traps lying around. But the front door was safe, as long as entered with a key.

He was completely kidding, of course, but the line had come to him, almost impulsively.

Instead of any sort of scolding greeting, or scoff of laughter from Steve or Sam or the ex Winter Soldier, there was only Wanda, standing off to the side of the hallway, on the verge of looking like a child of the corn, but for the fact she was smiling kindly at him.

“Clint…welcome back. Did Natasha tell you…the boys have gone into the city, seeing the sights. It’s just you, me and Nat.”

He stopped short, in the middle of the hallway, his duffel bag suddenly feeling a bit heavier than normal on his back.

“Oh… no. She didn’t.”

“It’s not a problem…is it?”

Wanda looked a bit uncertain at once, and Clint hurried to assure her everything was fine,

“Of course not. I’m just surprised. I thought we’d be having a reunion…ish.”

Wanda’s gentle laughter was almost musical,

“They won’t be gone forever. Scott will even be coming back this weekend. It’ll be like one big happy family.”

Clint nodded.

“Right…where’s Nat right now?”

Wanda licked her lips and glanced down the hallway to her left,

“She’s just sleeping right now. She had a long day yesterday.”

Something wicked was tilting up the corner of her mouth, not quite a smile, or a smirk.

Clint felt his hands flex at his sides unconsciously,

“Oh yeah?”

Laura had asked him about Nat, if they’d had any chance to discuss, well, _anything_ , since the debacle that had been the Avengers crashing at the farmhouse, and he had to admit he hadn’t.

“But I don’t want to bore you…let me help with that.” Wanda just waved her hand, and the weight on his back lifted at once, as her magic took his bag, and began to float it down the hallway, towards what he supposed would be his guest room.

“Okay.”

“How was your trip?”

Small talk?

Clint wasn’t used to her being like this…so, so casual.

But he did, he talked about the travel with her, even as his curiosity was eating him up from the inside out.

It wasn’t until later, after he’d showered and changed, before deciding to go see if there were any good snacks in the kitchen that he realized he could run into Nat at any moment. It was her house, after all.

The kitchen was blissfully empty, and once he’d snagged a beer, Russian made of course, and a bag of Chex mix, he headed for the back porch, overlooking the lap pool and the distant mountains.

He’d walked all the way outside and sat down before he realized the shadows had moved.

Before he could get back to his feet, Natasha emerged from the darkness, a sad smile on her face.

“At ease. Just me.”

She slinked closer and took a seat beside him, before looking away, and past his left shoulder.

“How’ve you been?”

His breath returned to his lungs with a rush, and he suddenly wished his hands weren’t full, so he could pull her in for a much needed hug.

“Actually… pretty good.”

She almost sounded surprise at her own words.

“I like the sound of that. You’ve got gossip to tell me…let’s have it.”

He grinned at her, and finally, she looked back at him, in the eyes, and it was more like a true welcome.

Just with a glance.

How did she always do that?

*

Natasha was slightly sore in places she hadn’t been in years, but she loved it. The shocking bit of it all was hearing the news that Clint was coming to visit, maybe to stay for a while.

Wanda had forewarned her, and since Tony had revealed the mere fact of Clint’s family, they’d need to relocate anyway, with the help of some of Clint’s less than legal contacts, some of whom Natasha knew also.

Seeing him then, now, and pretending it didn’t matter, was infinitely more difficult than she’d thought it would be.

“Clint…”

She began, not really on the verge of spilling any great gossip, but more wondering where to start with confession, but he stopped her right there, getting to his feet and stepping a few inches nearer,

“I know we’re still friends.  I shouldn’t have said that back there. I’m sorry. I also would have come here sooner, Cap invited me right as soon as we all were broken out of the Raft, but I had to make sure Laura and the kids were safe first.”

“And I feel terrible about that. I wish I’d known where they took you. Unfortunately, I had to get the hell out of there, before that King got hold of me. Lucky thing he’s on Steve’s side now.”

She smiled wryly, and Clint’s mouth twitched too.

“Yeah. It’s not your fault though. Tony’s fucking mouth was the problem. They’d been my best kept secret for almost a decade, and then one conversation shattered all that.”

He sighed heavily, and Natasha couldn’t stand it any longer, she moved closer, and his arms seemed to open up automatically.

They stood like that for a few seconds, before Natasha realized how awkward it had to be getting, and she cleared her throat, beginning to pull away, but Clint’s arms locked, and he turned to press his head in the nook between her head and shoulder, whispering,

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Natasha was suddenly afraid, more than she’d ever thought she could be, but she fought to keep her voice steady,

“Tell you what?”

He pulled back to look her right in the eye,

“That you were on our side all along.”

She breathed out shakily, glancing away from him before shrugging.

“Oh you know, Tony would have thrown a fit right then and there, I couldn’t have that.”

His hands slid down her back to rest on her waist and she had to bite her tongue to keep from making a smart remark.

“That’s not all you’ve kept from me. I saw the way you looked at me, after the whole thing with Loki…I hurt you. You almost lost me, and then I ruined it all. Can you ever forgive me?”

Natasha was still avoiding his gaze,

“What are you talking about? Of course I can. You had a secret family. Maybe I do too. Maybe not.”

Rough, calloused, and so gentle, his hand was cupping her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye again, and she couldn’t lie to him when she wasn’t speaking.

“Nat…you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

His finger shifted, and now his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, sending little sparks down the back of her spine as something like _hope_ dared to bloom in her chest, and she inhaled shakily,

“What about Laura?”

Every word stabbed her like a knife, but Clint’s easy grin and shrug kept fanning the flame sparking inside of her,

“She’s known for ages. Since before we met almost. I don’t belong to anyone really…but you.”

Her eyes dropped to his lips, then were falling closed about five seconds before he leaned in to brush a kiss over her lips, his thumb moving to stroke back over her cheek, and she thought she could die from happiness in those few moments.

None of it could really be happening though…Clint had a family, kids, responsibilities outside of work and her and the Avengers…

“You’re thinking too much Nat, I can feel it.”

His voice was so low only since she was standing right up in his little space bubble did she even hear him.

Then again, super senses.

“Sorry.”

He was grinning before he broke the kiss, she didn’t have to open her eyes to know that.

“Don’t apologize for being _you_. But if you were to suggest a swim, or a change of scenery, I wouldn’t argue.”

Natasha licked her lips slowly and then opened her eyes just enough to be called the ‘bedroom’ stare,

“Skinny dipping?”

Clint’s mouth widened to a smirk,

“I thought you’d never ask.”

His hands only left her body long enough to start undressing, and she did the same.

The water was warm, heated to a comfortable 90 degrees all year round, and as Natasha let Clint lead her down the steps into it, she decided that it was more than comfortable, it was heavenly.

Then his arms were sliding around her again and she only focused on the feel of his skin on hers, slippery thanks to the water.

He kissed her once more, deeper and with something bordering on utter desperation, like he wanted to make up for the last few years of stolen glances and seemingly forbidden thoughts.

“I know.”

She finally whispered, when he moved to start marking her neck, futile as it was, the thought was what counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forever and always Clintasha shipper before all else...  
> but i love all else too <3


	7. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad pun i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro Lives!

Wanda stood just inside the left corner of her room, thanking her lucky stars that her room overlooked the back of the house, particularly where the lap pool began, as she had the best view of the two spies.

She’d barely had to do anything for Natasha to finally go talk to Clint. She’d been perfectly prepared to let him get settled and relaxed, and leave him be until the next morning. Wanda wasn’t having any of that.

They could finally be alone and explore their feelings for each other, so they did.

Wanda was rather surprised to have looked inside Clint’s mind and seen just how things were with him and his pretty wife.

They might have been the perfect family with 2.5 kids and the farmhouse, but they were both nearly as sexually liberated as the Captain needed to be.

Natasha of course was one of the mistresses of sexuality and liberation, happily having had steamy affairs and encounters with men, women, and everything that could be found in between.

But her feelings for Clint were indeed complicated.

No more.

They hadn’t exactly exchanged the exact words, but as Wanda watched the tender way they touched and brought each other to climax, the love they shared was more than obvious.

She was almost tempted to look away, but for the simple way the two _looked_ at each other.

It practically made the air around them sizzle with heat.

Wanda could compare it to nothing short of her power, the red sparks and swirls of energy that easily danced over her fingers and upon her wrists.

They were beautiful.

They were also very…creative, given the pool and steps and walls to be fucked up against.

It almost made Wanda curious to try it out with someone at a later time.

Perhaps Sam…no. She still had promised Natasha to him.

Yet, with the new revelations about Clint, perhaps she’d be content to stay with him.

When things had slowed to more of a simmer than a burn, both spies having cooled down enough to exit the pool and gather their things, clearly headed inside to a bedroom, Wanda finally did turn away, and retreat to her own bed.

She had many things to meditate over, the most pressing of which was what she was to do about Pietro.

Even after just a few moments, she’d found she could sense his consciousness. Very faintly, and quiet as a sleeping cat, but he was there.

He’d been placed in cryonic storage in Avengers tower after Sokovia, and Clint had actually been the one to ensure his body remained safely stable. They’d put him in a medical coma first, and then when that had yielded no results after six months, turned to ice.

Wanda had protested at first, until Steve had argued for its possible benefits, namely using his own experience as an example.

She’d allowed it, but grudgingly.

She still hadn’t trusted Stark implicitly, and still didn’t.

It was highly likely she never would.

But he wouldn’t need to know about that, or any of what she did.

With patience she didn’t know she had, she began to try and bring his mind back to full strength, injecting her own energy into his very cells, from such a distance it was a challenge, but not impossible.

For her, nothing was.

*

The world was ice.

Cold, cold, so very _cold._

Blinking wasn’t quite a possibility yet, for it felt like snowflakes coated every single eyelash, and as he breathed in, for what seemed the real first time in so very long, it burned his lungs with the chill.

Pietro Maximoff wasn’t dead.

The only real bit of warmth he could sense was the red, scarlet wisps of something he knew to be _her_ , sliding inside his mind and coaxing him back to consciousness and life.

With every single second that passed, something faintly resembling strength was seeping into his bones, his veins, his very _soul_.

After a few moments passed, red was all that he could see behind his eyelids, and there was far less cold.

He blinked.

For real.

Not wishful thinking.

He blinked again, and inhaled slowly.

Back to life wasn’t really a possibility but it was exactly how he felt he’d been brought.

“Wanda?”

His voice wasn’t q u i t e there…but he could think the word, and he knew it was just as loud as saying it.

Brown and red blurred in his sight, as if she had his powers for an instant, but then she was there.  A flash of green and white, as her eyes and smiling face moved into view.

“Pietro…can you hear me?”

He didn’t know if he could nod, but he tried, and glorious day, the muscles of his neck were screaming from lack of use, but he could move.

“Y…e…s”

He can manage one word, at that, it is like the floodgates have opened, and Wanda has begun to sob, climbing onto the coffin like bed he rests on, and she’s hugging him with all her might.

It takes concentration and effort, but he wills an arm to move, to lift, and wrap around her back, so finally, he can hug her back.

“I thought I’d never see you again…until I decided, I would bend the very fabric of time and space to make it happen.”

She was babbling, but he didn’t care about what she said, just that she was _there,_ she was in his arms again, and they _were_ whole again.

*

Wanda was overwhelmed, with a million emotions at once. As they were a practical hurricane, swirling through her mind, and over her thoughts, blotting out any other worry, she barely heard him when he spoke more than a single word.

Until she’d realized the vibrating below her hand on his chest was not from her power, but his voice.

“What?”

She asked, and he grinned widely, with more than a twinkle in his blue eyes, no longer as icy as they had been once,

“I said, you’ll need to unhook me from these machines, before we do anything more, lest it give false or strange readings.”

He was teasing her, and thus, couldn’t be feeling all that bad if he had the strength for it.

She licked her lips and reached up, using her fingers to gently stroke his silver hair back from his forehead, which instead of being coated in ice crystals, was actually warm, and even damp with sweat now.

“Maybe we should wait til you’re more rested…more like yourself, before anything, rash.”

 She glanced away from him and down to the seam of his sleep robes, less hospital gown and more kimono esc.

He sighed beneath her, she felt the sinking of his chest and the rise as he inhaled again,

“Wanda…sister, you’re much too protective of me, when it should be the other way around. I am twelve minutes older…remember?”

His eyes were smiling just as his mouth twisted into a smirk, looking almost sinful enough for her to want to kiss, until his words sunk in,

“Again? You need to stop bringing that up…it’s not endearing you to me in the slightest…”

Pietro was definitely gaining more strength by the second, she didn’t have to read his mind to know that, she felt his other hand joining the first on her back, sliding slowly down until both hands were cupping ass, and she jumped slightly.

“Oh but you know you love me anyway…”

He breathed, before leaning up just enough to close the distance, brushing a sweet and soft kiss against her mouth, parted first in surprise, then widening in delight as she kissed him right back.

His chin was rough with stubble, but she welcomed the slight burn of it on her skin. It had been far too long.

“Always.”

She sighed.

With her powers, she did as he’d requested, carefully untethering him from the various machines, and silencing them, or shutting off their power before any alarms could arise.

She didn’t need anyone to know what she’d done.

Natasha and Clint probably still thought her in her room, blissfully asleep. But she’d taken a trip, and she would be bringing Pietro back with her.

“When you feel up to flying, let me know, brother.”

She kissed the spot right below his ear, and nipped at his skin with her teeth, feeling as he jumped slightly.

“Oh Wanda, _mera pyaar_ , I could fly with you now and forever.” *

She smiled brilliantly, the one she saved just for him, and felt her eyes stinging slightly with tears of joy,

“I know…I know.”

She kissed him again, more fiercely than he was expecting, if his delighted moan was any indication, and began to wrap them both in strands of energy, preparing to transport them back to Natasha’s home.

They would be safe and comfortable there, and when the time was right, Wanda would re-introduce him to the rest of the Rogue Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hindi for ‘my love’ as close to a dialect of Romani I could do. Apologies for errors.


End file.
